Field
The invention relates generally to cooperation between a supervisor and his/her client(s). The invention relates generally to determining a performance level of a supervisor, such as a personal trainer or a coach, etc. The invention also relates in ranking the supervisors and rewarding the supervisors.
Description of the Related Art
Nowadays people seek for better performances in the field of sport by applying personal trainers, supervisors or coaches. However, different supervisors vary in their performance levels, e.g. in how successful they are in getting their clients to reach the targets and be active. There is no systematic way to follow supervisors' performance level and, therefore it is useful to find a solution for determining performance level of a supervisor.